Laissemoi partir avec toi
by Hawk's eye
Summary: une petite histoire entre roy et riza qui ne sait jamais passer Avec une étrange mission !


**Laisse - moi partir avec toi !   
**

**Ndla : j'écris cette fanfiction car je n'ai rien à faire et que personne ne se connecte à MSN ! Bon et bien alors j'espère que vous allez aimer car j'ai bien l'intension de monopoliser les pages de ( pour listant je suis bien loin du compte ! )**

**Bon et bien enjoy !! Et bonne année, et bonne santé !**

**Disclamer : fma n'est pas à moi ! De toute façon je pense que ça se voit…**

* * *

Roy Mustang était un homme de taille correcte, des cheveux bruns avec de fines mèches qui retombait sur son visage ce qui lui cacher un peu les yeux, bruns, sombre, merveilleux.

Il était mystérieux, jeune, charmant, attirant, solitaire, musclé…Tout pour plaire mais pourtant il avait aussi ses défauts. Comme tout le monde.

Riza Hawkeye était une jeune femme, blonde, avec des beau yeux noisettes et grands. Elle avait un mèche qui tombait sur le côté gauche de son front.

Elle était magnifique, tout ceux qui n'auraient pas être au courant qu'elle était dans l'armée, l'aurait bien aimer à sortir. Et pourquoi cela…Tout simplement car ils avaient peur d'être moins fort qu'une femme et sen doute peur qu'elle loge une balle dans leur front si ils ne se tenait pas à carreau.

Pourtant, tout ceux qui l'auraient connu ou même encore mieux, qui auraient eu le courage de lui demander de sortir avec eux, auraient su qu'elle était une femme qui pouvait être plus douce que n'importe qui.

Roy Mustang lui, n'avait pas ces problèmes en matière de femme.Chacune lui courait après, il devait certainement s'être payer toutes les jeunes et belle filles qui fréquentaient le même bar que lui.

Un jour, comme d'habitude, ordinaire, Roy Mustang s'inquiétait car son lieutenant était en retard.

- Havoc, vous n'avez pas vu Hawkeye ?

- Non, elle n'est pas encore arriver.

- Ca c'est anormal !

Roy attendit encore dans son fauteuil mais Hawkeye n'arriva que 30 minutes après, toute blanche, les vêtements trempés.

- Tiens, le colonel ce demandait ce qu'il vous arriviez, vous êtes en retard.

- Oui, merci Havoc, je sais…

Elle alla s'assoire à sa place et ne releva le nez que trois heures après pour apporter des dossiers à son cher colonel.

Quand Roy vit Riza arriver avec une pile de dossier, il s'équrilla :

- A non ! Pas encore ! Vous êtes vraiment méchante…

Riza écarquilla les yeux : qui était ce gros gamin assit à la place du colonel ?

- Il faut que vous signez ça avant midi.

- Vous voulez pas m'aider un peu ?

Riza le regarda à nouveau, si il pensait qu'elle allait l'aider, il rêvait !

- Bon et bien à toute à l'heure.

- Pourquoi étiez-vous encore en retard, lieutenant ?

- Ah non ! Vous arrêtez ça tout de suite car c'est la 1er fois !

- Je m'en fiche.

- Alors maintenant, signez moi ça !

- Ca me fais royalement chier !

Riza fronça les sourcilles puis Roy commença à prendre un dossier qu'il lus rapidement puis signa là où c'était indiquer.

- Colonel, je vous signale que vous venez de signer un papier autorisent le port de mini jupes à l'armée chez les secrétaires.

- Bah oui et qu'est-ce que ça fait ?

Riza le regarda un moment en fronçant de nouveau les sourcilles.

- Très bien, je marque de les accepter aussi pour les femmes soldas.

Riza fronça encore plus les sourcilles.

- Ah non ! Pas pour le hommes non plus, faut pas pousser !

Riza sortit son revoler puis prit la main de Roy puis barrer sa signature et marquer une croix indiquant qu'il avait bien lu le dossier.

Roy ferma les yeux, Riza Hawkeye était tout contre son dos, sur lequel elle pressait sne s'en rendre compte sa poitrine, elle avait un bras autour de l'épaule de Roy lui tenait la main.

Sa tête était juste à côté de la sienne, il était joue contre joue. Roy pouvait sentir son parfum.

- Colonel, je pense que vous devriez signer ce dossier là.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?demanda Roy tout en fermant les yeux.

- Un dossier.

Roy ouvrit les yeux puis fit une rapide signature, ria.

- Q'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?

- Vous venez de signer une autorisation pour que j'ai le droit à trois jours de songer.

Roy sursauta puis se retourna vers elle.

- Comment ?

- C'est ça à signer des papiers sans les lires.

Roy le regarda avec des gros yeux. Puis son regard se tourna discrètement vers la poitrine de la jeune femme.

Puis il se retourna et continua à signer des dossiers.puis lui dit sans relever la tête :

- Vous avez bien le droit à quelques jours de conger, pour toutes les fois où vous m'avez sauver la vie. Si c'était possible, je vous aurez donner au moins plusieurs semaines.

Riza le regarda avec de grand yeux ronds. Puis elle ne peut s'empêcher de s'assurer que cela avait vraiment été dit.

- Colonel, qu'avez-vous di ?

- Et puis, j'ai di que vous aviez bien le droit d'avoir des jours de conger, pourquoi donc ?

-Euh…En fait, je ne sais pas si cela est une bonne idée.

Roy se tourna vers elle avec des grands yeux interrogateurs.

- Et bien, en faite, colonel…Si je puis me permettre… Si je ne suis pas là, comme allez vous faire pour travailler convenablement ? En plus de cela, si jamais vous êtes amené à devoir partir en mission et qu'il vous arrive quelque chose…

Roy lui souri pour la 1er fois en bien longtemps.

- Ne vous énervez pas, je ne vais pas partir comme ça, je suis une mauvaise herbe, se sont toujours les plus durs à arracher.

- Mais on ne sait jamais, si jamais il vous arrive quelque chose, jamais je ne m'en pardonnerais !

Roy lui sourit de nouveau, il était tellement beau quand il souriait comme ça, mais pourquoi sourire un telle moment.

- Lieutenant, je ne suis pas sur de mourir pour de petites missions de se genre.

- Car il y a bien une mission où vous ne voulez pas m'envoyer.

Elle semblait vraiment en colère. Roy était heureux qu'elle se mette dans cet état pour lui.

La jeune femme le regarda rigoler puis ne peut s'empêcher de lui coller une gifle, d'après elle bien mérité.

- Lieutenant, qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ?

- Pourquoi ne pas vouloir que je vienne ? Qu'ai-je fais de mal ?

- Rien.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- C'est une mission où je dois aller seul.

Riza le regarda sans comprendre.

- Comment ? Ce n'est donc pas une mission officielle ?!

- Non. On m'a donner un jour de conger, j'en profite.

- Vous appelez ça profiter ?

- Oui.

- N'avez-vous donc rien de mieux à faire ? De plus marrant, comme aller jouer avec vos petites poufs ?

Roy la regarda étonner, il n'avait jamais entendu Riza parler de ses « conquêtes » comme ça. Ni jamais en parler même.Il sourit encore plus de voir qu'elle s'emblait être vraiment attacher à lui.

- Vous allez arrêtez de sourire, je ne trouve pas ça drôle !

Roy s'approcha sans trop réfléchir d'elle, et l'entoura de ses bras. La tête de Riza se reposa instinctivement sur l'épaule de Roy.

- Je vous aimes depuis tellement longtemps lieutenant.

Riza se sentait si bien contre lui qu'elle s'y serra un peu plus.

- Je vous aimes aussi.

Et comme si ils êtes dans un conte de fées, leurs lèvres progressivement se rapprochèrent.

Mais comme vous le savez, le romantisme à toujours une fin. Roy glissa ses main dan le dos de Riza puis plus bas. Il l'allongea sur son bureau, commença à faire passer ses mains le long de ses cuisses.

Et pour briser tout ça, la porte du bureau de Roy s'ouvrit. Laissant apparaître Havoc le nez dans un dossier.

- Colonel, je voudrais vous voir car je n'ai pas très bien compris ce que c'était le…

Il releva la tête et afficha un air surpris.

Roy se tapa la tête « il faut toujours fermer les portes « . Il ne savait plus trop quoi dire. Le pire de tout était qu'Havoc venait juste de se rendre compte que c'était Riza sous son colonel.

- Je vous laisse…

Havoc commença à faire demain tour mais Roy lui en empêcha.

- Havoc restez là !

Roy s'écarta de Riza, ils étaient tout le deux très gênés.

- Vous savez colonel…

- Havoc, c'est déjà assez humiliant puis nous alors arrêtez, lui coupa Roy.

- Vous savez que je ne dirais rien ?

Roy le regarda dans les yeux et lui dit :

- Je suis pose que vous voulez quelque chose en échange…

- Et bien…Trouvez moi une petite copine ! ( pas bête le Havoc…Quelqu'un veut-il me trouver un petit copain ? )

- Ok, ça marche…

Havoc sourit mais Roy lui ne souriait pas vraiment.

- Bon Havoc, je sais bien qu'avec vos collègues, vous fêtes des paris…Mais surtout…Ne leur dites rien !

- Ah non ! hors de question de ne rien dire ! J'avais fais ce pari, j'ai gagné ! Je veux mon argent !

Roy le fixa d'un regard noir.

- Ok, je ne dis rien…

Puis tout en sortant de la pièce, il marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à :

- Et mon argent à moi…

Roy et Riza n'osaient plus se regarder en face, comme si un nouveau mur venait de se poser entre eux, un frontière qui ferait : pays de Roy Mustang / pays de Riza Hawkeye. Et dont le droit de passage était très cher.

- Lieutenant…

- Oui…Je suis votre lieutenant…C'est bien cela le problème…Je ne suis que ça, et je ne peux être plus…

Roy se tourna vers elle et la prit dans ses bras mais elle le repoussa.

- Non, cela n'aurait jamais du arriver.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, Roy n'aimait pas la voir pleurer.

- Et pourquoi cela ? Je vous aimes vraiment, plus que tout.

- De tout façon, je n'ai aucune expérience et je ne suis pas assez bien pour vous.

- Pourquoi avoir une si mauvaise opinion de toi ? ( xd )

Riza le regarda, il venait de la tutoyer pour la 1er fois.

- Je suis pas assez bien…Pas assez belle, pas assez séduisante.

- Tu veux rigoler ? Tu es magnifique.

- Tu leur dis ça à toutes.

Roy lui entoura la taille de ses bras.

- Tu n'as toujours pas compris que si je faisais ça c'était pour combler le vide qu'il y avait dans mon cœur car je pensais que cela n'était pas possible entre nous. Mais…Mon cœur n'a jamais était plus combler que dans sa bureau où je te vois chaque jours.

De nouveau ils s'embrassèrent et Riza ramena Roy chez elle mais le matin où il avait son « jour de conger «, Riza se réveilla seule, dans son lit.

Elle en pleura tellement elle se sentait seule. Black Hayate vint se caler contre elle pour la réconforter.

Elle essaya quand même de sortir un peu. Elle alla faire des courses. Mais sans arrêt elle pensait à lui. Lui donna envie de pleurer de nouveau. Jamais elle n'aurait cru être aussi faible.

Elle aurait du le suivre en douce. Elle avait tellement envi de le revoir. Et si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose.

Elle fut tirer de ses rêves par une voie quelle connaissait bien.

- Lieutenant Hawkeye, vous allez bien ?

Elle se retourna vers Havoc.

- Oui bien sur. Et vous ?

- Très bien, merci…Et le colonel va bien ?

Riza baissa tristement la tête.

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Ah d'accord…Désolé…Je pensait que c'était une relation sérieuse, on ne joue pas avec une femme comme vous.

- Ca l'est, c'est juste qu'il est parti ce matin pour une mission qui n'est à parement pas officielle, il voulait y aller seul…Mais vous savez comme je suis têtu. Je suis en train de me demander si je ne devrais pas essayer de le rejoindre.

Havoc observa le lieutenant, jamais il n'avait vu Riza habiller autrement qu'en tenu sa militaire, les cheveux détachés. Elle était encore plus belle comme ça.

Mais elle se sentait si mal, jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle puisse être aussi fragile.

- Et sinon, il vous a trouvé une petite copine ?

- Oui, elle est magnifique est super sympa !

- J'en suis contente pour vous…

Riza commença à pousser son cadi pour aller vers la caisse. Toute la matinée elle pensa à lui. Puis alors qu'elle faisait la vaisselle elle ne se sentit soudain pas très bien et vomit.

Après plusieurs essais, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était enceinte.

- Et mince ! Il manquait plus qua ça ! Ils auraient du faire attention…

Elle passant alors à elle est Roy, un petit nourrisson dans leurs bras. C'était bien beau de pensait à ça mais si jamais il était arriver quelque chose à Roy ? Lui qui était parti seul faire on ne sait quoi ?

Elle chercha alors dans ses affaires qu'il avait laissait chez elle si il y avait des indices mais rien. Puis elle se rappela qu'il lui avait laissé ses clés.

Elle les prit puis appela Black Hayate qui arriva à ses pieds.

- Tu vient, on va se promener.

Elle arriva chez Roy. Etrangement, c'était très bien ranger. Elle vit même un tout petite sapin synthétique sur un meuble.

- C'est vrai que c'est bientôt Noël.

Elle continua des regarder partout. : « Rien n'a dire, c'est très bien chez lui « .Elle chercha alors un peu partout puis par chance elle tomba comme par asare sur un journal intime.

- Cool !!

Elle regarda dans les dernières page. Tout était écri sous forme de d'emplois du temps ou plutôt sous forme de liste des taches. Toutes ses choses à faire.

Elle regarda un peu partout et vers le début de journal qui remontait à quand ils s'étaient rencontrer à la mort du père de Riza.

Riza remarqua alors qu'il avait mi qu'il n'avait jamais aimer autant quelqu'un qu'elle. Ca lui fit vraiment beaucoup de plaisir.

Elle regarda vers la fin et remarqua qu'il parlait d'allait voir le führer chez lui et qu'il allait le tuer car il provoquait bien trop de dégâts.

Riza prit alors ton manteau et dit à Black Hayate :

- Reste bien là sagement.

Elle partit en direction de chez King Bradley alias Wrath ( et oui, moi j'écris à partir du mangas là )

Quand elle arriva devant la maison de King Bradley, elle serra les poings. C'était là, Roy était certainement là, nul par d'autre.

Elle souffla un grand coup : « pourvu que ce ne soit pas trop tard. «

- Bon, Bradley à nous deux…Mon dieu, je n'ai certainement aucune chance face à un homoculi.

Elle rentra sans trop reflechir par une porte de derrière. Elle pénétra dans une petite pièce qui ressemblait à une cuisine. Heureusement pour elle, il n'y avait personne.

En fait, la maison semblait étrangement vide. Elle chercha partout jusqu'à trouver une cave à vin.

La jeune femme reussit à pousser la porte de son pied et là…Elle se retrouva en face à face avec des grandes flammes.

La fumer la fit tousser. Ses yeux parcoururent la pièce jusqu'à voir un homme allonger à même le sol. Les cheveux ébouriffés, des sang en peu partout qui recouvrait son corps.

- Roy !!!!!

Riza se trouva un passage parmi les flammes pour atteindre Roy Mustang. Elle se pencha sur son corps et se mit à pleurer : « pourvu qu'il ne soit pas mort « .

- Roy !! Roy !!

Il remua légerement la tête. Elle le serra contre elle, les flammes les entouraient.

- Riza...Pardonne-moi…

- Non, arrête, nous allons nous en sortir.

- Il n'y a plus d'issu. J'ai mal…

Riza le serra encore plus fort tout en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal.

- Je ne veux pas nourrir.

- Moi non plus…

- Sortons d'ici !

- Mais par où ?

Riza regarda tout autour d'eux, ils pouvaient pas faire un pas.

- Roy, je suis enceinte.

Il lui sourit légerement puis posa sa main sur son ventre où il devinait qu'un petit être commençait tout juste à grandir.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, tu n'aurais pas du venir…

- Et toi tu n'aurais pas du partir.

Elle l'embrassa puis lui dit :

- Alors nous allons mourir ici…Je me demande comme c'est la mort.

- Je me le demande aussi.

Les flammes leur touchaient presque les pieds. Et alors qui restaient comme ça, enlacés au milieu, des hommes se hâtaient dans la maison.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans la cave où ils aperçurent Roy et Riza. Ils firent passer des lance à eau jusqu'à là et commencèrent à éteindre le feu. Les deux amants perdirent connaissance.

Riza se leva avec une douleur aux bras et aux jambes, elle avait l'impression d'être brûlé de partout. Pour dire vrai elle n'avait heureusement pas était trop brûlée mais elle avait tout de même très mal. Heureusement que les pompiers étaient arrivés à temps.

Mais est-ce qu'il s'attendaient à voir que Roy Mustang avaient tuer le président ? Qui sait ? En tout cas, pour en revenir à Riza, elle parcourait la pièce du regard. Il n'y avait personne.

Où pouvez bien être Roy ? Est-ce que son bébé allait bien ? est-ce que qu'ils étaient gravement blesser ? Pourquoi se trouvait-elle dans un lit d'hôpital ?

Les questions trottaient dans sa tête. Elle se sentait si faible. On frappa légèrement à la porte comme de peur de la réveiller.

Riza murmura faiblement :

- Entrez…

La porte s'ouvrit sur un médecin, blond, avec des cernes sous les yeux.

- Vous allez bien Melle Hawkeye ?

- Voui…Ca peut aller…

- Ok…

- Vous avez l'air d'être fatigué.

Le médecin se tourna vers elle ( car il rangeait des papiers ) :

- En fait, on a eu beaucoup de travail avec vous et…Monsieur Mustang…Et d'autre aussi !

- Ah…

Riza baissa ta tête.

- Il va bien j'espère…

- Oui,oui…

Elle relava la tête et regarda le médecin dans les yeux.

- Et mon bébé.

- Il va bien également…Je…Je ne savais pas que vous aviez une relation amoureuse avec M.Mustang !

- Vous pensez vraiment qu'on serait aller le crier sur les toits…De toute façon nous allons certainement nous faire virer…

- Mais bien sur que non vu préviendrons que dès son réveille, Roy Mustang sera le nouveau führer !

Riza le regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

- Alors, il a réussi ?

- Et oui !

Un médecin entra dans la pièce affolé :

- Le colonel vient de se réveiller !

- Tient quand on parle sur loup !

- C'est géniale ça !

Riza était toute contente, elle allait enfin pouvoir le revoir et le toucher l'embrasser…Ses baiser lui maquaient tellement et le son de sa voie et sa peau douce également.

- La 1er chose qu'il a demandé c'est : est-ce que Riza va bien !

Vous comprenez bien que Roy et Riza finirent ensemble avec leur enfant. Et le nouveau führer, ramena la paix dans sa pays.

* * *

**Bon je sais ya pleins de fautes !! Dites moi votre avis**


End file.
